


You love it though

by ShanShenShinShun



Series: TsukiKage because it's life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know what's happening in this fic..... soooooooo, M/M, Secret relationship or something, Shameless Tsukishima Kei, Tobio fucking blurted out something and Tsukishima just went with it, or at least in some part, shy kageyama tobio, since they don't say anything and well they don't really deny it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanShenShinShun/pseuds/ShanShenShinShun
Summary: They don’t know how it happened, how it started but it just did, it happened so fast that no one understands why Kageyama and Tsukishima is suddenly on each other’s throat,  ‘Not like it’s not normal,’ Tanaka thought, but still one sentence offends Tsukishima and makes a comment that definitely offended the raven.Or Kageyama accidentally blurts out something in the middle of the match against Ubugawa Academy, in the middle of practice camp, and well Tsukishima decided to be shameless and Sugamama is not amused.(P.S. the title is not entirely connected, I think?)





	You love it though

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic in ao3 and in this fandom and fuck what? Sorry about this crap.

They don’t know how it happened, how it started but it just did, it happened so fast that no one understands why Kageyama and Tsukishima is suddenly on each other’s throat, ‘Not like it’s not normal,’ Tanaka thought, but still one sentence offends Tsukishima and makes a comment that definitely offended the raven.

Well it started with Kageyama making a comment about how Tsukishima should focus more and how he should jump.

"Well aren't you aware King," Tsukishima offhandedly comment not exactly expecting how Kageyama should react.   
"What was that? Huh? You fucking picking a fight or something?" Well Tsukishima should've expected it but no he didn't, and he could literally feels Suga's glared at Kageyama that literally translates 'Your language,'.

"Whatever king, I’m not in the mood,” The blonde said as he glares at Kageyama, but as you know Kageyama never backs down, no definitely not, Tsukishima Kei should know that, he really should.

“Why are you being like this?” Kageyama questions the blond.   
‘Fuck, what the fuck? Its only volleyball he is getting angry over, it’s only a club, so why? It’s not like it’s something worth fighting when I make a mistake, it’s not like it’s a big deal, it definitely should not be the source of our fight, so why?’ Why is Kageyama using the ‘Why are you being like this?’ card on him?

“None of your business King,” Tsukishima finally manages to said, he watch as Kageyama’s face gets red because of anger  
“None of my business? How is it not my business?” Kageyama said in a surprisingly calm tone, definitely surprising the rest that’s inside the gym, including their coach and Takeda sensei, even Nekoma and Fukorodani seems to stop at what they are doing to see what’s happening.

“It really isn’t,” Tsukishima unhelpfully said as he only seems to agitate the raven more,

‘Where the hell is my intelligence now, what the fuck Kei, you keep on making things worse.’

“Huh?” came an irritated reply, and Tsukishima by either instinct or not, raised his brow and said something to only lit the fire on Kageyama’s anger.  
“Why do you even care?” by now he can hear Yamaguchi’s voice asking someone to stop them, to stop the fight from getting further.

Tanaka complied saying something along the lines of “Stop it you two or Daichi will get mad,” but Kageyama ignored him in favour of yelling at the blond.

“What do you mean by that?! You’re obviously out of it, there’s obviously something going on your mind, and it bothers me, it bothers the whole team, it affects your play! And you’re fucking telling me it is none of my business,”

Tsukishima can also feel the irritation now starting to burn inside of him as he muttered  
“Why are you being an ass about it?’'

And that’s how it happened, Kageyama blurted out something unexpected, well for the everyone except Tsukishima himself at least (It’s almost an everyday occurrence for him actually)

“Well you love my ass so much, so I see no problem with me being one.”

Everything seems to quite down, as in everyone became quite as they stared at Kageyama who muttered those words, and Kageyama seems to realise what he said as well as his blue eyes widened and his face became red once again but for different reasons this time.

Tsukishima smirks, all anger dissipating and being replaced by mischievousness  
“Well true, I do love your ass very much, as well as your blushing face,” Tsukishima said as his smirk widen by the reaction he get, ‘Oh definitely worth it,’ he thought as he feels Suga’s glared now directed at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” He heard Tobio whispered but was overshadowed with Hinata’s yelling  
“What? You guys are dating and you take Yamayama-kun’s innocent!”  
“Probably,” the blonde said now completely enjoying the reactions he got from Kageyama, as the said boy has his face turn into shade that even tomatoes will be ashamed.

The looks he got from Suga was still scary though, looks that completely says death because he took his youngest son’s innocence (Suga’s words not anyone).

 

Later though, he approach Kageyama as he whispered these words to him  
“Oh, I also love you and your mouth,” he leaved Kageyama blushing and mouth agape staring at him with those wide blue eyes with shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved mischievous tsukki so much, I don't know why
> 
> ayooo! thanks for sticking 'til the end, 'til next time, and well Tsukikage is life <3 Imma gonna go down with this ship, it needs more love.


End file.
